Young Avengers Special Vol 1 1
(Story) | NextIssue = (Story) | Editor-in-Chief = Joe Quesada | CoverArtist1 = Jim Cheung | CoverArtist2 = John Dell | CoverArtist3 = Justin Ponsor | Writer1_1 = Allan Heinberg | Penciler1_1 = Michael Gaydos | Penciler1_2 = Neal Adams | Penciler1_3 = Gene Ha | Penciler1_4 = Jae Lee | Penciler1_5 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Penciler1_6 = Pasqual Ferry | Inker1_1 = Michael Gaydos | Inker1_2 = Jae Lee | Inker1_3 = Neal Adams | Inker1_4 = Bill Sienkiewicz | Inker1_5 = Gene Ha | Inker1_6 = Pasqual Ferry | Colourist1_1 = Jose Villarrubia | Colourist1_2 = June Chung | Colourist1_3 = Justin Ponsor | Colourist1_4 = Art Lyon | Colourist1_5 = Dave McCaig | Letterer1_1 = Cory Petit | Letterer1_2 = Virtual Calligraphy | Editor1_1 = Tom Brevoort | Quotation = After what those kids have been through...?...I don't think there's anything they can't handle. | Speaker = Jessica Jones | StoryTitle1 = | Synopsis1 = While Jessica Jones is on the phone with her boyfriend Luke Cage, Kat Ferrell starts asking her about the Young Avengers and the rumour about Patriot being on drugs; Jessica denies any knowledge. It has already been three days and no one has seen or heard from the kids. Kat asks for an exclusive interview with the Young Avengers. Jessica meets with Cassie Lang regarding if she wants to meet Kat. She suggests to Cassie to stop being Stature and go back to her normal life. Cassie states that she cannot go back to a normal life, explaining that in the aftermath of Avengers Disassembled, she wanted to meet with Tony Stark to find out what happened to her father. However, her mother and step-father are disappointed that she did not go to school. She adamantly refused to budge until she talked to Stark. Her stepfather Blake pointed out that her father was a convicted felon. This only enraged Cassie, snapping at him that her father paid his debt to society and became a hero. She cites how Blake is not chasing down criminals instead of her. Her mother slaps her for that. Cassie soon decided that she had enough and decided to join the Runaways . However, when she saw the Young Avengers on TV, she decided to change her decision and found a new family instead. Once she is finished her story, Jessica asks if she even wants a normal life; Cassie replies that having her father as Ant-Man never gave her a normal life. Jessica next meets with Teddy and Billy. Teddy tells her that he knew he was different from everyone else. One day, he befriended Greg Norris, who used him for pranks such as pretending to be Johnny Storm , Bruce Banner or Tony Stark. Eventually, they broke into Avengers Mansion, where Greg was intent on stealing various items. Realizing the bad influence Greg was putting on him, he ended their friendship. He was later approached by Iron Lad, who helped him evolve into a hero. For Billy, when he was bullied, he met the Scarlet Witch, his favorite Avenger, who told him that he had powers inside him. He then somehow analyzed his tormentor, Kesler's schedule, managing to avoid him. Unfortunately, Kesler found another kid as a punching bag. Billy spontaneously activated his powers, nearly killing Kesler. And the Scarlet Witch was not there to make things better. But when Iron Lad found him, he realized that he was alright. Next, was Kate, who told Jessica that before he encounter with the Young Avengers, she sought to follow in her mother's footsteps by helping the needy. She was also opposed to her father's and sister's massive usage of money, which she believed that could go to better use. The latter told her that "life is too short" and that she should not be doing what she thinks their mother would do. Kate eventually realized that she was right, one day when she was attacked and left traumatized. She then spurred herself to be better prepared. Last, was Eli, who admits that he took the Mutant Growth Hormone was because he was ashamed. He explains that one day, while he and his grandfather Isaiah were returning home from grocery shopping, they were set upon by a gang of thugs, who mocked Isiah for supposedly being the black Captain America. They tried to ignore them but the thugs smashed a bottle on Isaiah's head. Eli attempts to fight back only to be pushed away. He sends his grandfather home so that he could get some payback. He is stopped by two MGH dealers, offering him the drug. When he got home, Eli tried researching about his grandfather but there was no factual evidence. He asks his grandmother Faith if Isaiah was really a super soldier. Faith tells him that his grandfather sacrificed his life for his country and does not need to prove anything. However, Isaiah himself has overheard this. Eli cheers him up by playing ball with him. Unfortunately, the same group of thugs harass him again, until Isaiah stands up for himself and Eli by beating the thugs up, before Eli could take the MGH pills. This inspired him to be just like his grandfather. Kat gets an interview with all the Young Avengers, excluding Eli. All these events are being watched by a young Kang the Conqueror (Iron Lad). | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * ** ** ** ** ** * Supporting Characters: * ** *** *** * Other Characters: * * * Tony Stark's two secretaries * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * / Hybrid * Humans/Kree Hybrid * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** ****** ******* ******* ******* ******** ******* ******* Rockefeller Center ******* Manhattan Public Library ****** ***** * Items: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * and * * * * * * * * * | Notes = | Trivia = * The cover of can be seen on the lobby wall of Stark Tower. * During his flashback, Wiccan is wearing a shirt promoting www.dalitnetwork.org. | Recommended = * This story takes place between the issues and . | Links = }}